


Follow Through

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: 在诉讼期间，Marylin发觉Eduardo和他的一位敌人有不正当关系。她十分合理地感到警觉（以及有一点性致昂然，但嘿，那可是Eduardo Saverin）





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [follow-through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361311) by [ymorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton). 



> Marylin视角，E单箭头M感情有，基本上算是个小黄车。
> 
> 很好吃，不ooc，而个人觉得与其说是SE感情向，不如说是对于Eduardo本身的剖白。Marylin在此作为旁观者十分恰到好处。
> 
> 三章完结，祝食用愉快。

 

  她完全不知道她的同事们现在在想些什么，漫长的一天即将收尾，她在那愚蠢的椅子上坐到屁股疼然后现在太阳几乎要落下去了而所有人都眯着眼因为没人知道怎么把会议室的百叶窗放下来而她他妈的 _累得要死_ ，但——

  她现在脑海中的唯一念头就是，天啊，我真的需要喝一杯。

  一般来说她会发短信约法学院的朋友们，或者甚至是公司前台的那个姑娘（每天晚上都有男人们争着请她喝酒）。

  但她现在在Palo Alto，因此她把东西放回宾馆房间（Garden Court，贵得离谱，但住这儿比较方便，而且公司付一半），乘电梯下楼，在宾馆酒吧里找了位置坐下。

  “朗姆可乐，”她对吧台小哥说，“谢谢。”

  因为她在喝酒方面内心其实还是个大学新生，而朗姆可乐制作又快，又便宜，还能通过适宜的方式立刻摄入需要的酒精。

  它立刻就被端到了她眼前，吧台小哥看上去像是觉得要他调这个是一种侮辱，而她心怀感激地抿了一口，抬起手撑着下巴环视酒吧。

  许多年长些的男人们和面色不虞的女人们，一些戴着各色领带的年轻人们。

  她很快就喝完了第一杯，又叫了一杯，一边仍环视着四周，然后她看见——

  她怔住了，因为——天啊，那是——

  对，那是Eduardo Saverin，坐在吧台的另一边，身上是穿了一天的西装，领带松散。

  他一定也是住在Garden Court。

  估计是用他自己的钱。他当然付得起。

  他在小口喝着一杯高脚杯中的清澈酒液，神色紧绷。

  Marylin在他环视酒吧四周时低下了头，把头发拨到前面来遮住脸，但他的目光直接略过了她。

  她松了口气，然后又偷眼看他。

  他在点酒，纤长的手腕从西装袖口中裸露出来，对着吧台小哥比划着。

  他看上去很疲惫。Marylin可以理解。今天是比较情绪激动地一天。对，她觉得Eduardo的证词法律上来说并不算很确凿，但谁都能看出他深受创伤。

  Mark也受伤了。他只是不像Eduardo那样显露在每一举一动中。

  Eduardo在吧台小哥把酒递给他时冲他点了点头，Marylin同情地看着他，而此时一个男人从他身后靠过来，一只手放到他屁股上。

  Marylin不可置信地探头去瞧，边咬着吸管喝她的朗姆可乐，然后那个男人转身——

  她的下巴掉了下来。

  Eduardo在说些什么，而那男人在笑，而那是——

  天啊，那是Sean Parker。

  这个Sean Parker三天前提供了他的证词，说的什么， _这是完全合法的商业决策，_ _Eduardo_ _在冻结银行账户时违反了他的合同——作为_ _Napster_ _的创始人我要说，这种事我见过一千次有了——_

  同样是这个Sean Parker，现在将手抚上Eduardo的后背并向他倾身，在他耳畔低语。

  Marylin瞪大了眼睛，而后在Sean转头扫视四周时迅速低下了头。

  天啊。他们在——他们是在做交易还是什么？

  这可能会很重要。

  Marylin不信任Sean。一点也不。而她一点也不难想象Sean有和Eduardo做不清不楚的交易的可能性。他们都想要Facebook的股权。事实上那会很 _有利_ ，要是他们——

  她的思路骤然中断，因为Eduardo站起身来，而Sean抿了口他的酒，而后，Marylin看的清清楚楚，捏了捏Eduardo的屁股。

  捏了捏他的屁股并亲吻上Eduardo的脖颈，而Eduardo转过头来，嘴唇微张，对着他眨了眨眼。

  Marylin近乎惊讶地发出声来。

  但她立刻捂紧了嘴，看着他们离开，Sean轻柔地拍了拍Eduardo的屁股， Eduardo的后背直挺挺的僵着。

  当他们的身影消失后，Marylin靠回了她的高脚凳上，感到晕头转向。

  她知道她应当告诉Sy。

  她当然应该这么做。这可能会颠覆整个案子的走向。这可能——操，他们可能可以由此反诉他。

  要是他们是情人，Sean和Eduardo——

  而他们在——日，要是他们就是在计划这个。

  这太重大了。她头疼的厉害。她刚才估计不该喝的那么急。

  她蹒跚地站起来，在吧台上放下钱，然后回到房间里去。

 _Sean Parker_ _和_ _Eduardo Saverin_ _估计正在这间酒店里做爱，就在此时此刻，_ 她微醺着想到。

_古怪。_

***

  Marylin第二天早上见到了Eduardo，而他身上照理来说应该还有痕迹，以证明——他——照理来说昨晚和Sean Parker上了床。

  她在十分钟后才意识到她一直盯着他看，因为Eduardo奇怪地瞥了她一眼，而后弯下身去拿他的公文箱。

  然后她就看见了——一个深色的吻痕，就在他左耳下方。

  她艰难地吞咽了一下，脸色微红地移开了视线。

  又是漫长的一天，Eduardo描述了他们和Sean的第一次会面。

  他声音里的恨意和恶毒简直是太过于真实了。

  他是个杰出的演员。

  他们在街对面的同一家咖啡厅吃午餐，Marylin看着他翻看一些文件，边往嘴里送沙拉，走过去坐到了他对面。

  他抬起头来。

  “Marylin？”他说，“呃，嗨？”

  “嗨。”她说，紧张地清了清嗓子。“呃，这是凯撒沙拉吗？”

  Eduardo看了看她，又看了看自己的沙拉。

  “不，希腊沙拉。”他有些困惑地说。“你——你在做什么？我们估计不该说话。”

  Marylin点点头，然后开口，声音微微有些发抖，“你在和Sean Parker发生不正当关系。”

  Eduardo被面包丁噎住了，拿起一张纸巾掩着嘴开始咳嗽，眼睛泛起水雾。他看上去又惊吓又恼怒。

  “什么——咳——什么？”他咳嗽着说。“我不知道你在说什么——”

  “不，你知道。”Marylin维持着神色紧绷，眼神平静。“我昨晚在Garden Court看到你们了。我的问题是，Eduardo，你和他在计划些什么？”

  Eduardo吞咽了下，终于缓了过来。“我没在计划任何事情，Marylin。你看到的任何——完全和你没关系。”

  “我是Mark的律师之一——”她可以瞧见他的嗤笑，脸上不由发烫，“——或者，我可以告诉Sy。你真的想要Sy知道这个——”

  “你想要 _什么_ ？”Eduardo低声愤然地说，脸上恼怒的发红。

  “我想要知道没有交易他妈的在我们背后进行。”她回击道。“Sean Parker，Eduardo，真的吗？你 _恨_ 他。或起码你是这么说的。我怎么知道你没有在背后谋划什么好毁掉Mark？”

  “哦，是啊，我是那个会毁掉别人的人。”他咬牙说，“这一切——和Sean的事，都和案件本身毫无关系。”

  “而和Sean的事到底 _是_ 什么？”

  他扬起脸来，冲她递去一个知情的眼神。

  “你为什么这么感兴趣？”他的声音比之前她听过的要刻薄许多。也许他的确恨Sean，但他仍然是个杰出的演员。在诉讼桌前，他是斑比；在这儿，他则是猎人。

  这让她浑身颤了一下。

  “我和Sean Parker上床，和这有什么关系？还是说这只是和你有关，Marylin，因为你有点太感兴趣了，对这桩案件，对 _Mark_ 。”他的眼睛微微闪烁了一下。她脸上烧起来，正要辩驳，他已经站起身来，猛地合上他的沙拉盒子。

  “你和Mark在一起吗？”她拉住他的手臂柔声问道。“在股权稀释之前？”

  他把手臂抽了出来，眼神阴郁而危险。

  “你觉得我是那个做错了的人？”他说，而她懊恼地移开了眼神。“我不是那个对原告问不合理的问题，在公众场合和他们 _搭讪_ 的人。”

  “Eduardo，这关乎于——”

  “我对此懂得比你想象的多。”他低声说道。“你违反了不少规矩，Delpy。别傻了。”

  他转过身大步离开，留下昂贵的古龙香水味。

  她深深地吐出一口气，带着沙拉回到了办公室。

  Mark独自一人坐在那儿，在电脑上敲敲打打，而她为他感到胸中疼痛。

  也许她有些陷得太深了，过度干涉了。

  但操他的，要是Eduardo在说谎——

  第二天早上，她打给了Sean Parker。

  她从Sy的记录中翻出了他的联系方式，用的方法可能，对，不能算完全合法，但——

  要是他在说谎，这就是正当行为。

  Sean在十分钟后电话即将转入语音信箱时接了起来，听上去宿醉未醒，well——

  她得到了答案。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  周四晚上她又一次在宾馆酒吧里见到了Eduardo，而当她走向他时，他把一杯琥珀中掺着些樱桃色的酒推到她面前，说，“嗨，Marylin。”

  就仿佛他正在等待她出现。

  “嗨，”她滑进他身旁的那个座位里，对着那杯酒皱了皱鼻子，“这是什么？”

  他喝光了他杯中的澄澈酒液。

  “曼哈顿。”他的声音有些飘忽。“很不错，尝尝看。”

  “你觉得我没喝过曼哈顿？我比你年长。”

  Eduardo给她的微笑藏着一丝冷淡。“抱歉，”他毫无诚意地说道，“你多大了，二十五？”

  “二十六。”她说，像Eduardo这样的小鬼不该令她感到如此惴惴不安。

  但他身上有一种沧桑和倦怠，特别是他坐在吧台前的姿势，衬衫下摆外露，露出手腕上昂贵的手表，就好像他已经这样做了很多年了。

  也许他的确如此。她回想起关于他的资料——从迈阿密来的有钱巴西小孩，在十三岁时被列在了绑架列表上，传闻中和 _黑手党_ 有联系，在暑假里大赚了一笔——

  他就像好莱坞制片人会设计那种看到漂亮男孩把持不住的角色。

  除了，她提醒自己，他考进了哈佛。

  而眼下他对她的委托人是个威胁。她该关心的只有这个。

  她谨慎地抿了口曼哈顿——她 _以前当然有喝过_ ，只是太醉了不记得，因为她和她的朋友们总是在烂醉如泥的时候点那些昂贵的东西，而早上什么也不记得——此时Eduardo说，“所以，你今晚怎么下来了？听证会在明早八点。你该去睡觉。”

  “ _你_ 该去睡觉。”她回击道。“你才是明天要扯谎说自己恨Sean Parker的那个。”

  Eduardo尖锐地看了她一眼，洁白的牙齿咬进他的下唇。

  “我没有说谎。”他的声音紧绷而低沉，她冲他扬了扬酒杯。

  “我昨天和Sean谈过了。”她说，而他大笑起来，摇了摇头。

  “你当然有了。”他咕哝着，“你不是个好律师，你知道吧？一个好人，也许，但不是个好律师。”

  她眯起眼睛，喝了一口杯中的酒。

  “你也不是个称职的CFO，所以我猜我们扯平了。”

  他大笑起来，而吧台小哥在他面前又放了一杯酒，口中低声说了句， _您的酒，先生_ 。

  “你刻薄起来要有趣的多了。”他面色冷静地看着她说。

  “我希望我能原话奉还，但我从未见过你 _不_ 刻薄的时候。”她反击，感到血管突突地跳。他又大笑起来。

  “所以，你和Sean聊过了。”

  “对。”

  “Sean说了些什么？”

  她喝光了她的酒，于是Eduardo扬起根手指，示意再拿一杯来。

  “他说，”她看着吧台小哥立刻拿出一瓶威士忌来。“他说我该收手，以及，容我复述，‘Wardo和我的事’和诉讼完全无关。”

  Eduardo用酒漱了漱口，沉思着咽了下去。

  “而后他说你已经背负了许多了，我不该把这也压在你身上。”

  她仔细地留心他的反应，惊讶地发现他咧嘴笑起来。

  那是种恶意的冷笑，没有笑意，露出森森的一排牙。“这很贴心。”

  “对。”她接过被放到她面前的那杯酒。“对，是这样。”

  “他是个蠢货。”Eduardo突兀地开口，喝了一大口酒。

  “他——什么？”

  “我说他是个 _蠢货_ 。”他的声音很轻，语调锐利。“十成十的傻子。”

  她往后撤了撤，狐疑地睁大了眼，他瞧见了，又喝了口酒，喉结滚动，眼神发冷。

  “人们会低估我。”他说，投向她的眼神十足的傲慢，而Marylin尝试去想象一个充斥着金钱却缺少情感的童年。总是被施加期望。这让她感到悲伤。即使都是她自己的推测，这让她觉得悲伤。

  “总是如此。甚至是Sean。他们会低估我因为——因为我的长相，以及我选择与其来往的那类人。他们会觉得我——”他嘴角勾起一个苦涩地弧度，挤出之后的那个词，“愚蠢。”

  “Mark不认为你愚蠢。”Marylin说，而Eduardo注视着她，眼睛眯起，仿佛他完全没听见。

  “就因为我他妈的不穿拖鞋，因为我不会 _不在乎_ ，就意味着我败絮其中。就好像 _真正的天才_ 不需要衣装鲜丽，不需要他妈的哈佛的经济学学位和稳定的收入。自以为是的狗屁言论。”

  他摇了摇头，目光投向她身后。

  有一瞬的寂静，而后Marylin问，“为什么说Sean是个傻子？”

  Eduardo毫无笑意地笑了一声。

  “Sean说 _我已经背负了很多了_ ，但他就是那个——”

  他停下来，摇了摇头。

  “反正现在这不重要了。”他语气轻快地说，半阖着眼。

  “你为什么——和他上床？如果你这么恨他。”

  Eduardo自顾自地咧嘴笑起来，中指上上下下地摩挲着酒杯，杯壁凝起的水汽沿着他的手腕滑下。

  “也许是因为我有自虐倾向和情感包袱而让Sean Parker操我是让稀释股权那一幕再现的方式——字面意义上地搞我，你可以这么想。不断受伤因此就可以不去肩负起任何责任。一种应对机制。或是类似的某种心理学的狗屁。”

  她垂下视线，眨了眨眼。

  “又或者，”他说，“也许是因为Sean人生中还未有过被搞的一团糟的体验。”

  他缓缓地冷笑起来，让这句话在他们之间沉淀。

  “而也许现在是时候由我改变这个状态了。”他说。

  她不由打了个寒颤，低声问道，“你是什么意思？”

  他看着她，目光却仿佛直穿了过去。

  “Sean觉得我很容易得到。”他语气轻柔。“你知道吗？他觉得我就是个骚货。他真是愚蠢。他在Facebook上低估了我而现在他又要这么做了。”

  “你是说你——”

  “我的意思是，Sean Parker不明白的是心碎是什么感觉。”

  他略微颤抖地吐出口气，嘴角仍然挂着那抹恶意的笑容。

  Marylin看着他，看着他下颌的线条。

  “而你知道。”她轻声说道。

  他脸颊上的一块肌肉动了动。他漫不经心地耸了耸肩。

  “Mark。”她的声音轻的宛如耳语。他看向她，而在这一秒种，那是双斑比的眼睛，暗沉而濡湿而伤痕累累。

  只有一秒，而后他就镇静下来，收起了那神情。

  就像在听证时。只是这次Marylin相信了他。

  “你想要——打碎他。”她柔声说道。“是吗？”

  Eduardo微笑起来。

  “是的，我是这么打算的。”他说，就仿佛这再 _平常_ 不过了，而她下意识抬起酒杯，发现已经空了。

  他低头看了眼，说，“再来一杯？”

  “我不该再喝了。”她说，而他已经喊道，“两杯伏特加汤力。”

  Marylin哼了一声，而他冲她笑着，补充道，“两杯都兑double。”

  “我不该喝醉。”Marylin说，她的脑袋已经开始有些晕晕乎乎的了。Eduardo又耸了下肩。

  “我也不该。”他说，“但去他妈的。今天烂透了。”

  这是她第一次听见他对自己在听证时的表现说些什么；那些饱含情感的证词。

  她应该要把话题转向听证会，或甚至应该开始告别，但她转而突兀地说，“你怎么知道Sean会为你倾心？他四处乱搞，不是吗？”

  Eduardo眨了眨眼，眼睛已经有些睁不开了。

  “因为他得不到我，那让他抓狂。”他缓慢地露出一个笑容。“因为他觉得我很 _脆弱_ ，而在他混蛋的外表下藏着可悲的白马王子精神。”

  她哼了一声，此时他们的酒到了。他拿起嵌在杯上的青柠，在杯口漫不经心地抹了一圈。

  “因为我操得比他上过的任何人都好。”他柔声说道，然后大笑起来，笑声很低很厚地从喉咙间滚落。

  她需要克制自己合上下巴。

  她无法让胃中翻腾的灼热感觉停下。Eduardo如此——野性，如同捕猎者，而她内心痛恨听到Mark在纽约被Sean迷住的部分在说， _对，对，操他，他妈的混账_ ——

  他抿了口酒，而她开口，试图克制情绪，“但——你怎么知道你不会为 _他_ 倾心？”

  他瞥了她一眼。

  “因为我永远不会再那么做了。”他的声音紧绷，手指攥着玻璃杯，关节发白。她不由想起他在许多方面还是个孩子。“永远。”

  Marylin退让地点点头，此时他的黑莓手机在柜台上震动起来。

  他拿起来，大笑了一声。

  “说着他他妈的就打来了。”他咕哝着，把手机调成外放。

  Sean的声音断断续续地从扬声器中传了出来，Marylin下意识地扫视了一圈酒吧想看看有没有其他人会听见。

  酒吧里近乎空了。今天不是周末，而此时临近午夜。吧台服务生都不眼前。Marylin要是想的话甚至可以伸手到吧台里偷一瓶酒。

  她注意力转回电话上，Eduardo的声音低沉。“嘿，Sean。”

  “嗨宝贝。”Sean说，而Eduardo抬眼递给Marylin的眼神令人惊讶的十分诡秘，近乎玩味。她快速地移开了目光，感到有些不自在。

  Eduardo抬起手指抵住嘴唇，示意她噤声，“你在哪儿？”

  “我在家里。”Sean说，“在等你来。想你。”

  “嗯，我知道。”Eduardo柔声撩拨，眼神却是冷的。“我也想你。漫长的一天。”

  “我想也是。我猜你，呃——”他顿住了，声音低沉下来。Eduardo露出一点嘲弄的笑意。“我猜你想来一发，是吗，宝贝？放松些压力？”

  “听上去很不错。”Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇，声音轻柔而低沉，而那感觉很 _古怪_ 但又他妈的 _性感_ 得要死，而Marylin不敢去看他，她不能，因为他们这基本上就算电话性爱了，她还他妈的在这儿呢，什么鬼。

  她把余下的酒一口气喝光了。

  “那就过来。”Sean说，呼吸已经有些不稳。

  “二十分钟。”Eduardo说。“我想为你准备好。”

  他说出这句话的时候望进了Marylin的眼睛，于是她的呼吸也许有一点加快，因为这——

  这也许让她有些性致盎然。

  Eduardo看上去像是他也看出来了。

  “好。”Sean赞同道。“对，准备好。为我濡湿后面。”

  Marylin倒抽了口气，Eduardo冲她摇摇头，眼神锐利，手指再一次抵上嘴唇。

  “我很快就到。”他沉声热忱地说，“一会儿见，Sean。”

  Sean呼出一口气，说，“拜,宝贝。”于是Eduardo挂断，放下了电话。

  Marylin尴尬地放松了呼吸，因为 _搞什么_ ，而Eduardo说，“我该走了。”

  她吞咽了下，点点头，喉咙发干。

  “你知道，去润滑。”Eduardo说，嘴角挑起一抹假笑，她不可置信地看向他。

  “他——呃，”她结结巴巴地说，“他。哇哦，好吧。我现在信你了。”

  “那太遗憾了。”Eduardo的声音柔滑。“因为我刚想问你要不要一起去。”

  哇哦，她绝对喝醉了，因为没可能他刚刚说了那句话。

  “什么？”她咕哝，而他倾身向前，近的有些过分了，Marylin可以闻到浓厚的古龙香水味道，有一瞬间以为他要亲吻她。

  但他没有，而是在她耳畔低语。“我觉得要是你一起来的话会非常有趣。”

  “什么，呃——那会，非常，非常违反职业道德。”她说，他嗤了一声。

  “违反职业道德？你不是 _我_ 的律师，Delpy——”

  “仍然，Eduardo。那——你不能就——”

  他噘起嘴，舔了舔酒杯的边缘。他的舌头很妙，她晕晕乎乎地想。

  “你不相信我能让Sean Parker爱上我。”他温软地说，“我只是想证明给你看。”

  她甚至思绪没过大脑就开始点头。

  于是他说，“把你的酒喝完。”然后他们都喝完了，然后他们就坐在了出租车里，而Eduardo眺望窗外，身形侧脸仿佛王族一般，而Marylin拨弄着手机，仿佛在陌生城市的星期四夜晚，除了看她的案子里牵涉到的两个人上床，她还能有别的事可做一样。

 _天_ 啊。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

 

  在他们从出租车上下来后，Eduardo抬手理了理头发，把衬衫纽扣一一解开，直到Marylin可以时不时瞥见他蜜色的锁骨。

  “一起来就行。”他在电梯里对她说。她点点头，有些动摇。

  Sean的公寓在顶层的楼道尽头。

  Eduardo轻轻敲门，理了理衬衫，一手抹了抹嘴，而Sean打开了门，笑容暧昧而温暖，“嘿，宝贝——等下，谁——”

  “我带了个朋友来。”Eduardo咕哝道，“你不打算让我们进去吗？”

  “不，进来吧。”Sean心不在焉地说，把门完全打开。

  她正要开口说话时Eduardo说，“Marylin，Sean。Sean，Marylin。”

  他走了进去，把公文箱放到厨房的柜台上。

  “Marylin。”Sean沉思片刻咧嘴笑起来，“哦，对！那个律师姑娘，是吧？我们昨天谈过的？”

  Marylin尴尬地点点头，也走了进去，头有些晕。这间公寓宽敞精美，天花板很高，窗边可以一览城市的全景，柔和且闪着微光。

  或者只是她喝得太多了。

  不，那景致真的很美。

  “又一处加分点。”Eduardo对她低声说，把玻璃杯塞进她手里。她迷茫地看着它。

  “景色。”Eduardo眨眨眼。“这是伏特加。喝吧。”

  她不该喝的，但她很渴，还在Sean Parker的公寓里。

  后述的状况，一般来说，应当引起警觉。不是说他是——怎么说，坏人，但她不信任他。

  但她信任Eduardo。尽管他在听证会上说的那堆完全是狗屁，尽管他的论证的基础无法让人确信。

  当她把视线从窗外朦胧的景色上移开，她看见Eduardo在厨房里，站在Sean身旁和他低语。她注视着他们，抿了一口伏特加——口感比一般的纯酒要顺滑的多，有一丝柠檬的气息，令人神清气爽。

  Eduardo在Sean的脖颈上印下一吻，在他耳畔低语，而Marylin不由颤了下，想象着那会是什么感觉。

  Sean的手滑到了他的臀上，对他点头，于是Eduardo微笑起来，转向Marylin，她睁大了眼移开了视线，心跳的很厉害。

  “嘿，Marylin。”他喊道，她看向他，假装很惊讶。

  “嗯？”她说，因为这估计是她能顺畅说出的唯一一个单词，而他说，“过来，Sean想和你说话。”

  她晕晕乎乎地走过去。

  “所以我们觉得你大概想看。”Eduardo开口，而Sean打量了她全身，舔舔嘴唇。

  “听上去挺kinky的。”Sean补充道，脸上的笑容比起虚伪混账的假笑，更像这听起来真的挺有趣的那种，他的眼神闪烁。Eduardo仍然注视着她，眸色因欲望而暗沉。

  “我——呃。”她开口，因为她想说的是， _对，我非常想看你们俩做爱。不，我也不知道为什么。对，请继续在他身上那么做，用上牙齿——_

  她近乎把最后一个念头说了出来，因为Eduardo把她的沉默当做了默许，开始亲吻Sean，而Sean的眼神在Marylin身上多停留了一秒，仿佛在确认她对此没有意见，但很快他就闭上了眼，让Eduardo轻柔地厮磨他的下唇，直至充血肿胀起来，他的手滑上Eduardo的后背。

  他漏出了些许呻吟，而那感觉很古怪。Marylin胃中因期待而灼热，她轻颤了一下，同时咬紧了牙想着， _对，Eduardo，让他他妈的付出代价。_

  这想法太糟了，因为Sean在诉讼中算是，可能是，“她的那方”。

  起码，Eduardo一定 _不是_ 。

  但此时Eduardo引着Sean进到卧室，而她笨拙地跟了进去，看着他用手掌抚摸Sean的身体，看着他们接吻时Sean的鼻息是如何不稳，然后——

  诉讼完全被抛在了脑后。

  Sean的卧室也很棒。宽敞，一张King size的床，白色的床单。Eduardo喘息着结束一吻，嘴唇鲜红而湿润，说。“椅子——桌子旁边。随便坐。”

  “以及，你知道，随便做什么。”Sean补充道，一直覆在Eduardo后背的手指滑向臀部。“自慰，或是随便什么。事实上，我有个——按摩棒，在床头柜里，要是你想要的话——”

  “不，就——”她的脸烧了起来。“不，不用了。”

  她不能——在他们面前用按摩棒。像是。她不会做这种事。她在自己的 _私人空间_ 里用按摩棒，多谢。

  而且他床头柜里有个按摩棒？

  他耸肩。“随你。”

  Eduardo说，“操我，Sean。”而Sean冲他微笑起来，然后——对。她喝得很醉，但这的确是真切的情意。

  她仓促地吞咽了下，手撑着下巴，桌边的皮椅宽敞舒适——然后Eduardo开始脱衣服。

  他脱的很缓慢，充斥着情色，这本该显得下流但事实上 _辣_ 的要死，鉴于她知道他想做什么，要做什么。

  以及，就，这行为本身也具有美感。Eduardo他妈的性感的要死。当她听闻Facebook的听证会时，她想象的是一群肤色苍白，戴着眼镜而头戴耳机的宅男们鼻音厚重地冲对方大吼大叫。

  而不是这样一个男孩儿，高挑纤细，肤色如蜜，而当他脱下黑色紧身内裤时她瞧见他的阴茎，坚挺可观，不由抽了口气，舔了舔嘴唇。

  也许是时间有些久了。她在加州最好的律师事务所做（初级）助理，她他妈的没时间约会寻觅良伴。再者，旧金山的男人们不是基佬，就是认为在同一张床上一起睡八个小时就是定终身了。

  而她也不是那种中意一夜情的人。

  当然，她通常也不是那种会坐在一把椅子里看两个男人上床的那类人。

  好吧。

  Eduardo的屁股真的很棒，又翘又紧实。她摸到她的伏特加，又抿了一口，Sean在脱掉他的衣服，而当他们都一丝不挂后Eduardo对Marylin开口，目光仍留在Sean身上，“我真的很想骑他。我能骑你吗，Sean？”

  Sean气息不稳地笑起来。“能，他妈的当然能，Wardo，来吧。”他说，而她喘了一口，看着Eduardo把他推到床上仰躺着，跨坐到他大腿上并说，“Marylin——”

  她仍着迷地看着，没有回答，于是他转过头眼神不耐地看着她，脖颈的曲线纤长。

  “Marylin。”他重复道，“你能帮我们拿避孕套和润滑剂吗？就在你右手边的抽屉里。”

  她从他蜜色的大腿和Sean的髋骨交叠的部分移开视线，说，“呃——”

  她闭上嘴拿了东西，站起身来，体内因为高昂的性欲而近乎疼痛。

  站起身迈开腿时她感到自己已经湿了，不由用力地吞咽了一下。操。

  Eduardo接过包装袋和小瓶子，一只手按在Sean的胸口，而Sean冲他笑起来，说，“操我，宝贝。”

  Eduardo垂眼优雅地笑了，把避孕套套上Sean的阴茎。

  “如你所愿。”他说，在Sean的阴茎上涂上润滑剂，咬紧嘴唇坐了下去。

  就 _那样_ 。没有，像是，任何前戏。操。

  这让她想到——他以前做过这个。 _很多次_ 。

  “哦操。”Sean呻吟着。“妈的，这太棒了，宝贝。你真他妈紧。”

  Eduardo俯身舔吻Sean的胸口，后背呈现出漂亮的弧度。这动作让他吃的更深，因而更响地呻吟出声。

  Marylin的脸颊烧得厉害。

  她有时会看色情片，谁不会呢，但这——

  这不一样，而且，操，她不能去想为什么不一样，因为Eduardo开始他妈的骑Sean的阴茎，发出肉体碰撞的响声，他的嘴唇张开着，臀部不断坐下去又抬起来又坐下去，而Sean的手握着Eduardo的腰，怡然地看着他自己操动。

  “天啊，Eduardo。”他的声音慵懒，随着Eduardo臀部的每一次抽送而喘息着。“操，你他妈的太擅长这个了。”

  Eduardo仍然很安静，Sean伸手握住了他的阴茎，拇指擦过顶端，指尖沿着柱身滑下，于是Eduardo的喉间漏出了一声细微的呻吟，而Marylin对此嘴唇微张。

  她把双腿缠在一道绞紧，因为这——如此扭曲，如此火热，而Eduardo突然开口，“对，就这么摸我，Sean。碰我。”

  “好。”Sean喘息着，突然自鸣得意地笑起来，握着仍在骑他的Eduardo的髋骨一把翻了过来，换成Eduardo仰躺在床上，Sean则是——仍然 _在他体内_ ，然后，天啊，Sean咬紧了牙开始冲撞，进出的节奏稳且快，而Eduardo开始发出各种声音。

  那些声音，Marylin感到他在今晚和她一起来Sean公寓时是不打算发出的。但他现在仰躺着，被用力地操着，他的一条腿迫切地挂上Sean的腰，喉间呛出一声，“噢，操，操，天，对——”

  她的汗淌了下来。

  而她现在他妈的很想伸手下去自慰了。她的大腿根部，短裙蹭起来的部分湿哒哒地黏在椅子上，但妈的，她穿着 _丝袜_ 呢，而且她的目光连一秒钟都移不开。

  Sean撑在Eduardo上方，肱二头肌隆起，全力抽插着，呼吸粗重。

  Eduardo一直呻吟着，而Sean加速后呻吟声变的更高，更喘，而，操，她闭目了一瞬因为这太 _过_ 了而她需要——

  她就差一点就要到了，但随后就又消下去了，而那让她烦躁，喘息，让她在椅子上磨蹭着臀部，缠紧双腿，手指攥的发白。

  他们听不见她的动静，掩盖其上的是Eduardo啜泣的喘息声和肉体互相碰撞的拍打声和床摇晃的声音和Sean的低声呢喃“天啊，你该死的这么紧，这么他妈的迷人——”

  她好奇道这是否是他们一直的样子，亦或者只是作秀。

  直觉告诉她这不是作秀。

  直觉告诉她，Eduardo是不会做出如此脆弱的姿势，让Sean这样操他的，要是他没有和Sean一样对此全情投入。

  她张着嘴，注视着他们，高潮来的如此之快，她险些错过。Sean深深地顶入Eduardo体内，呛出一声低沉悠长的呻吟后停住了动作。

  Eduardo打了他手一下，说，“碰我，Sean，你他妈的—— _碰_ 我，现在——”

  而她看着他的手伸到他们之间，稳稳地上下撸动着，Eduardo呻吟着，声音逐渐高昂，射了出来，而后Sean停下了动作。

  屋内安静的很古怪，只剩下他们渐缓的呼吸声，但她还没到高潮，刚刚看到的景象让热浪不断席卷她，沿着神经作用到她两腿之间，而Sean抽了出来令她看见Eduardo的臀部，看到Sean背后那些指甲留下的红痕，她无法克制地又抽了口气，浑身颤抖着。

  Sean翻过身来看着她，于是她不情愿地放松握着扶手用力到指节发白的手，而Eduardo说，“Sean，帮她一把。”

  她可能有也可能没有因为这句话呜咽了一声。

  “我——没关系的。”她的声音颤抖，而Sean坐起身来，舔了舔他的嘴唇。

  “我可以给你口交。”他慵懒地笑着，而她脑海中立刻浮现的画面简直他妈的淫秽，但她的丝袜，还有——对了，她上次脱毛是什么时候？

  但他操男人，意味着他应该不会对此有多介意，是吧？

  “我是说，如果你想要的话，当然”他补充道，而Eduardo说，“他很擅长那个，Marylin。他能让你爽到不行。”

  他们看着她的目光，给她的关注，不知为何让她脸红的更厉害了。很明显如果她不说话的话Sean什么也不会做，而她想要他 _做些什么_ ，于是她说，“呃——好吧。好的。”

  Eduardo嘴角翘起，拉过一个枕头盖在胸口，Sean说，“把你的裙子脱掉。”

  噢，她今天一早的时候可完全想不到这个。

  她想到Mark，他估计现在正在Facebook的办公室，或是独自在空荡荡的家中，编程，而后她想到Sean，浑身赤裸，朝她走来，她脱掉了她的裙子。

  然后是她的丝袜，在勾到脚趾时把它们踢开，于是她身上就只有一件衬衫了，下摆拂过她的大腿根，而Sean跪在她面前，轻柔地把她的腿分开。

  他首先亲吻了她的大腿内侧，温柔而缓慢，而Eduardo热忱地注视着，说，“她估计从我们开始就已经湿了，Sean。就他妈的做就好了。”

  他笑起来——她可以感到那笑容的形状，就贴在她的髋骨上，感到温热的呼吸喷在她的皮肤上，然后，好吧。

  他给她口交。

  她达到高潮的时间短的令人惊讶，但他没有停下，仍然在她的两腿间，发出各种声音，而Eduardo说，“很好，那很好，Sean”而她呜咽着，呻吟着，因为他的舌头他妈的棒极了，真的，他的嘴又热又湿，而且他会做那个舔然后 _吹_ ？

  操。她又高潮了一次，那感觉如同药物一样沿着血管温暖地蔓延到全身，而Sean抬起头来呼吸，而天啊，她估计要彻底黏在椅子上了，但这太，太值得了。

  他在那儿待了有一分钟，抬手抹了抹嘴，而后说，“——哈，感觉好些了？”

  “呃，对。”她的声音哑着，Eduardo大笑起来。Sean微笑着，几乎仿佛那是他的 _荣幸_ ，然后说，“你想的话可以在卫生间里擦一下。”

  她回以一个笑容，而他躺回了Eduardo身旁。她小心地站起来，因腿间黏湿的触感瑟缩了一下，一手抓着短裙走进了卫生间。

  她抽了张面巾纸打湿，擦干净皮肤，套上短裙。

  她看向镜子，其中映出的人脸上汗湿，头发乱七八糟，但她只是皱皱鼻子，做个鬼脸，又溜回卧室。

  Eduardo仰躺着，Sean在他身旁，伸手温柔地抚摸着他平滑的小腹。

  “嗯，累了？”他低语道，Eduardo点点头，眼睛半闭着，“天，我猜也是。”

  他咬着嘴唇翘起嘴角，占有欲十足地将手掌覆上Eduardo的胸口。

  她一定是发出了什么声音，因为他抬起头来看向她，脸上还留着温暖的笑意。

  “他事后总是睡着。”他亲昵地说，而Eduardo咕哝着，“才没。”

  “说谎。”Sean戏弄道，Eduardo睡意沉沉地抬起纤长的胳膊去打他。Sean抓住了他的手，从手腕亲吻至手肘。

  “我该——大概，呃，”她开口，而Eduardo默许Sean轻柔地在他唇上印下一吻，眼睛闭起，而后说，“对，我也。”

  “没关系的，我可以坐出租车。”她仓促地说，而Eduardo睁开眼。那双眼睛仍然迷蒙着，因疲倦，因满足，但他看上去——很防备，像是意识到了现在的他是什么模样。

  他缓缓地站起身来，Sean递给他他的内裤，跪在床上，从他身后环住他的腰。

  “停下。”Eduardo说，但他在Sean亲吻他的脖颈，捏他侧腰时大笑起来。

  “晚安，宝贝。”他说，“明天打给我，好吗？”

  “好。”Eduardo心不在焉地回答，而Sean转过他的脸来亲吻，温柔而绵长。

  她又在看又不在看，不知为何比看他们做爱感到更不舒服。

  Sean打了个哈欠倒回床上，而Eduardo低声对Marylin说，“我们走吧。”

 

  在出租车里，她偷眼看着他。他又在眺望窗外了，但他现在看上去不再显得冷酷了。

  他看上去显得困倦，还有些害怕，而她瞧见他咬着嘴唇露出一个喜爱的笑容，于是移开了视线，脸颊发红。

  “你说得对，他绝对倾心于你。”在他们快到酒店时她轻声说道。

  他狐疑地瞥了她一眼。

  “再有两个月我就打碎他。”他回答，努力维持刻薄的语气。

  但他听上去很犹豫。他无法克制自己的声音不颤抖。

  她同情他，因此没有说话。

  即使这再明显不过了。

  事实是，Eduardo Saverin不是个混蛋。

  他只是非常努力地想成为而已。


End file.
